El regalo de Papaíto La Bouff
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: James no está para llevar a Tiana al altar. Pero los La Bouff siempre han estado ahí para ayudar a su familia más querida. Basado en una ilustración de un libro para colorear. Onsehot corto.


_**TIANA Y EL SAPO**_ **PERTENECE A DISNEY**

* * *

Los La Bouff no iban a perderse la boda por nada del mundo, y si tenían que ponerse elegantes, solamente había una mujer capaz de hacerles unos trajes a medida perfectos. Resultaba un tanto chocante que se tratara de la propia madre de la novia, pero Eudora estaba encantada de cumplir y se esmeró en extremo. Quería que sus invitados más queridos estuvieran bien guapos.

– Me imagino que las cosas van a cambiar mucho a partir de ahora. Para bien, quiero decir. Si hay una familia que se lo merece, es la tuya. Tiana debe de estar en una nube. El primer amor y encima un príncipe. ¡Igual que en un cuento de hadas! Charlotte también está entusiasmada. Adora las bodas y su mejor amiga, además...

Eli La Bouff interrumpió su monólogo al darse cuenta de que la aguja de Eudora no se movía. Al mirar su cara, se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando las lágrimas a duras penas.

– Eudora, Eudora–la mujer se rindió y comenzó a sollozar, por lo que "Papáito" la estrechó entre sus brazos–. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Tiana se casa y James no está aquí para verlo...

– Oh...

– Llevo años echándolo de menos, pero... _sniff_...nunca tanto como ahora...Verla convertirse en una mujer, en una princesa, ni más ni menos, casarse, tener hijos...Ahora...Ahora pienso que no los voy a ver caminando juntos hacia el altar...

El señor La Bouff acarició su espalda y dejó que le llenara el traje de lágrimas y mucosidad. Interpretó con paciencia sus sollozos.

Comprendía perfectamente qué sentía. Él mismo había perdido a su esposa cuando Charlotte era pequeñita. La idea de que su hija celebrara su boda durante el Mardi Gras resultaba ideal para él porque el gentío y los excesos lo distraían de la persona que faltaba en aquella ceremonia.

Sí, era triste pensar que el bueno de James no estaría en aquel momento tan importante en la vida de su hija. Mil veces fueran malditas las guerras.

– Eudora. Escucha, Eudora.

Eudora alzó la cabeza, hipando, hacia Eli y él enjugó una lágrima.

– De eso me encargo yo.

– ¿Y qué va a...?

– Ya lo verás.

* * *

Era muy raro tener a varias doncellas ocupándose de ella y asistiéndola como un alegre enjambre. Tiana jamás se había considerado una abeja reina ni nada parecido.

Tenía que admitir que habían hecho un gran trabajo. Se miró en el espejo, dio varias vueltas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba radiante. Estaba preciosa. Se veía linda como...como una princesa, precisamente. (¡Princesa! Tardaría en hacerse a la idea).

Llamaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió un poco.

– ¿Vengo en un mal momento?

– ¡Ah, señor La Bouff! Pase, pase. Estoy vestida.

"Papaíto" La Bouff entró a la habitación e instantáneamente se formó una sonrisa en su cara cuando vio a Tiana vestida de novia. Tomó sus manos y las acarició.

– Pequeña, estás absolutamente preciosa.

– Gracias–sonrió Tiana–. ¿Qué quería, señor La Bouff?

– Solo quería darte un pequeño obsequio por tu boda.

– Oh, Lottie ya me ha hablado de la vajilla. Se lo agradezco de corazón.

– No, no se trata de eso. Es algo aparte.

– Ah. Y...¿qué es?

La Bouff se volvió hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba un paje haciendo gestos.

– Supongo que es hora de que vayas.

– Sí, eso parece.

– Bien. En tal caso, parece que he llegado justo a tiempo.

Tiana no comprendió qué quería decir. Entonces, "Papaíto" la tomó gentilmente del brazo y le sonrió.

– Tu padre era un hombre completamente irremplazable. No creas que pretendo ocupar su lugar. Nadie en este mundo podría. Pero no puedo aceptar que vayas sola al altar. Así que dime, Tiana...¿Aceptarías que este viejo amigo te acompañara?

Tiana se encontraba sin palabras. Lo miró durante largo rato, y "Papaíto" vio que sus ojos, clavados en él, se comenzaron a humedecer.

– Señor La Bouff...Yo...Oh, claro que sí...Claro que me encantaría...

Con eso quedó todo resuelto. Eli se inclinó para besar la frente a Tiana, con cuidado de no estropearle el peinado, y sin más dilación, ya que estaban esperando afuera, salió con ella del brazo.

Naveen ya esperaba en el altar y vio que había habido un pequeño cambio en los planes. Se había hablado de que Tiana acudiría a su encuentro sola, con doncellas sujetando su velo. Pero cuando apareció, lo hizo con un gallardo hombre junto a ella. Todo el mundo en la iglesia lo conocía. El señor La Bouff.

Lottie sonrió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas. Eudora se cubrió la boca con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Tiana nunca había estado más radiante. Ni el señor La Bouff tan orgulloso.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Internet llamó mi atención hace un tiempo acerca de un libro para colorear de la película que ofrecía un pequeño pero hermosísimo detalle: que fue el señor La Bouff quien condujo a Tiana al altar.**

 **Si no he escrito esto antes ha sido por falta de tiempo e inspiración. Así que ya estoy en paz.**


End file.
